An electrical device or an electro-mechanical device that is used for underwater work, such as a pool cleaner, typically includes an electrical motor which needs to receive power from a source through an electrical cable such as an electrical power cord. Of course, other electrical cords or wiring are necessary for various function. Electrical cords are needed for underwater sonar, scrubber diver's electrical appliances, including flash light attachments and underwater cameras
Thus, electrical wiring will connect the electrical device with a source outside the aquatic environment. Such electrical wiring may be of small or large diameter cable. These, cables, especially the larger cables, exert torque and torsional forces on the points of connection between the electrical wiring and the electrical device.
In the case of a pool cleaner, the electrical device, the pool cleaner, is continuously in motion. Additionally, an electrical device, such as a pool cleaner, in addition to constant motion is also twisting, turning, and even becoming upside down at time.
Each twist and turn of the electrical device places an added stress burden upon the mechanical connection between the electrical wiring and the electrical device. In a normal atmospheric environment, such twist and turns might not be critically important. However, in a submersible or underwater environment, the integrity of the connection between the electrical wiring and the electrical device is critical. If such a connection is disrupted while the electrical device is submerged, water can leak into the connector and destroy the electrical connection as well as both the device and the electrical wiring. In fact, such destruction may well include shorting out the connection between the source and the electrical device and potentially resulting in damage and even destruction of the source.
Clearly, the longevity of all of the elements of the circuit are affected by the electrical connection. The electrical device and the source and the electrical wiring all rely upon a stable flow of electrical current in order to operate at their maximum efficiency as well as to maximize their life's cycle. As can be imagined, it is critically important to prevent the even the slightest break in the integrity of the connection in such a hostile environment.
Conventional connectors rely upon the mating of a nut and the screw thread of the electrical device. Improved such conventional devices occasionally include an elastic component, such as a sleeve. Such sleeves have a habit of shrinking during use or depending upon the temperature of the environment. For example, in cooler weather, certain elastic material will have a tendency to shrink substantially. This could affect the integrity of the leak proof seal for which the sleeve is used.
In other cases, the repeated expansion and contraction of the sleeve as a result of being exposed to very warm air and cool water temperatures can have an effect on the elasticity of the sleeve. During repeated contractions, especially at extreme temperatures, the sleeve will lose, at least some of its elastic qualities. Once sufficient loss of elasticity is present, leak paths are more likely to develop causing the damage as recited above.
It will be appreciated that such connectors are not limited to an aquatic environment. A connector providing leak proof or hermetic seal is useful in a variety of environments, including for example, outer space, ultra clean room environment and in pressurized sub-micron size particle processing.
What is needed is a leak proof connector which provides extended longevity and maximum integrity for each connection. ed from the pool without an undue burden on its user.